


Tricks and Thieves

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Characters as Species, Each Character is a seperate species basically, F/F, Reads a bit like an animal documentary, This was a phenomena in FMA I've never seen in another fandom, Zoofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The observation and examination of a wild Clara and Psiren pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January of 2006.

It was only in the more water oriented places where this particular creature was found. Like many of the more common breeds of alchemy wielding feline, such as the Elric pairs, they were well prized for what they could do. But, unlike the common Elric breeds, it was hard to catch and harder to understand. It was unclear what caused the breed to diverge into the separate roles, but it was clear that they were distinct from one another. The Clara was the caretaker, the one that watched over the young and den, while the Psiren was the one that went out to gather food and trinkets for its mate. Unfortunately, no known pairs of these creatures have been kept in captivity long enough to be properly studied, as it seems they are liable to escape when placed around water, and it is cruel to deny creatures such an essential item. 

-o-o-o-o-o-

She was a Clara. She had never had a Psiren mark on her chest, and was slightly disappointed by that fact when she was very young, but she had since learned that it was much less dangerous to be like her mother-Clara. Her mother-Psiren had never returned to the den after leaving one night against her mother-Clara’s wishes, and she was glad when she discovered that it wasn’t in her nature to be so reckless, like her showy, marked sisters. Her mother-Clara had been very adamant about teaching all her daughters from that point, making clear how to fool the sneaky humans, and how to use their special abilities if they were in danger. She had made sure they were all well prepared before they were to leave her.

Now she was the last of her siblings to not go out to find a mate. Her mother-Clara had passed on the season prior, leaving the den to her only unmated kit, but Clara knew it was time to change that state of affairs. She had her skirted pelt, no longer the infant white and pale blue that both her and her sisters had worn before they came into their first heat. Hers was delayed, her being the only kit from her mother-Clara’s second litter of kitlings, so while she watched her three sisters take on the sleek black of the Psirens or the reds and delicate adornments of the Clara, she was left behind. She had finally caught up to them, but now she was at a loss as to what to do.

It wasn’t wise to go out alone. Lusts and Sloths roamed freely in these same areas, a danger to her even when she was aware of how to use her abilities. Her alchemy was still a small, trifling thing compared to such predators, but there was little she could do. Staying alone was just as unwise, and she needed a mate to be sure she need not fear for her life whenever she dared rest. 

It was no choice really. She wasn’t timid, never had been before. Straightening and smoothing her pelt, she stepped out of her den, fingers rebalancing the delicate adornment on her nose. She would find a Psiren-mate, a strong, skilled mate who would provide lovely toys and trinkets for any kits. It was just a matter of figuring out where such a mate might be.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The initial reaction she had when she caught the scent was that her territory was being invaded. She realized quickly that that was not so, the subtle scent not like that of another Psiren, sharp and pervading, instead more subtle, gentler on the nose. Pulling herself up into a tree, she eased out along one of the sturdier branches, intent on studying the exposed, brightly adorned being that had found its way into her hands. 

Didn’t the Clara realize it was not safe for her? She was too bright for these lands, unlikely to be mistaken for a Sloth or Lust as she was with her black pelt to hide behind. Claras usually knew to be sneakier than this. Boldness was for the mates, the protectors, not for the den mothers.

There was no sign of a mate though, no other scent at all over that of the young one. Agitated, she gestured through the air, dampening the scent against predators with the humidity that was prevalent in the area. This one had to be very young to be so foolish. 

“Really, it’s rather unwise for a new kit like you to venture so far from the nest, isn’t it?”

Not startled as she’d expected the Clara to be, blue eyes turned upwards, looking straight at her as the girl folded her hands together, nearly purring her reply. “I’m not a kit anymore.” The Clara moved closer, head tipping as she kept eyes trained on where Psiren was hidden amid the leaves. “And I didn’t come for a fight. If you want I can go. To not disturb your… family.”

A sly smile crossed her lips at the words, and the black-clad form swung down to the ground, landing in a crouch before approaching the slightly smaller female, who held carefully still, apparently not having expected such a quick action. “And leave a little one such as yourself all alone? You’re hardly old enough to be out of the nest. A big bad Psiren like me should have had to steal you away from your den mother in the middle of the night. You shouldn’t have come to me at all.”

“I was alone for over a season and no mate came for me.” A little smile quirked her lips, and she shrugged slightly, turning so her shoulder was to the taller female. “But, if you prefer, I can go back to my empty den and see if you have any interest then?”

The Psiren reached out, fingers tracing a red-clad arm. “You’re a very bold kit.”

“I know.” The Clara smiled brightly before darting back in the direction she’d come, laughing as this time she properly hid the trail behind her.

Psiren smiled to herself, deciding she needed to head into the human territory to find this new interest some trinkets. Just when she’d considered giving up the search too… how convenient.


End file.
